


Lucky Strike

by olympia6000



Series: ValGrace Week 2019 [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Surprise Party, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympia6000/pseuds/olympia6000
Summary: Leo Valdez hates thunderstorms, which, in and of itself, is a paradox...if you think about it.





	Lucky Strike

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, I realize this is kinda late but! I made a promise to myself! That I would write for every day of Valgrace week! So I present to you, day one: Shock.

To completely understand the severity of this very complicated situation, there is only one thing you need to know; Leo Valdez hated thunderstorms. This small, minute, itty-bitty detail makes it easy to get the irony of him being stuck, alone, out in the woods in Bunker 9, while the outside sounds like Zeus just lost a bowling match. And today of all days as well! It was only his luck that he’d be stuck, trapped, alone! Of course, he was presenting the situation as much more dramatic than it actually was. 

Like, come on. You would too if your best friend’s(...boyfriend’s?) surprise party was happening in approximately nine point five minutes and you were stuck inside of a bunker because, in true Leo fashion, July 1st had gotten there quicker than expected and the present wasn’t finished. 

It was one hell of a gift too. Too bad Jason wouldn’t be receiving due to his anxiety crippling fear of loud noises. Hahaha...ha. 

The phobia had started when he was a kid. Growing up living in halfway homes to eventually going on the run, sleeping under bridges, in sewers, it wasn’t exactly the best lullaby before bed. It was easy to imagine the booms of thunder were God yelling at him, asking him why he was such a screwup. Turns out, it was a god! No cap though which...was confusing as a Catholic. Either way, he didn’t have a pleasant experience with them, so it looked like until the storm calmed down or blew over, he’d be missing the party. Which sucked pretty bad but, at least he had Festus! Looking to his left, ready to see the familiar face of his dragon buddy, Leo realized Calypso was taking his good golden boy around the world. A “true adventure” she had called it. The thought put a smile on Leo’s face, and it almost made up for his sour mood. Almost.

Maaaan, he hoped Jason wouldn’t be upset. Or  _ ay Dios mio,  _ Piper! He sincerely hoped he could fake being sick. Or like, that he died...wait, that probably wouldn’t go over well. 

“Gods dammit,” he cursed, lighting his fingertips on fire for possibly the hundredth time. The party had started over twenty minutes ago, there was no out for this one. 

“I’m not so sure they’d appreciate you calling on them like that.” 

“ _ Jesus Christo! _ ” Leo exclaimed, hitting his head on the table. 

“Him either,” Jason laughed. 

Shocked, Leo stood up, looking at Jason with wide eyes. “W-what are you doing here? There-shouldn’t you be somewhere? Weren’t you invited...out?” 

From the looks of it, Jason had yet to go to the party and Leo was trying his freaking best not to spoil it. Everyone knows he’s not the best at keeping secrets so this just made his bad situation turn even worse...in his head. 

“I was on my way there when I stopped by to get you from your cabin. Nyssa said you were here so, I dropped by to pick up my date,” Jason smiled. 

Leo felt his ears turn red. Noooo, this was totally not fair, uncalled for really. A crime! Being charming should be illegal. He’d have to call Cinderella, tell her husband to come pick up his long lost brother. Heck! Maybe he’d call Snow White too! For good measure! 

“Oh! I mean yeah, pfft, of course, I was just,” he spots the present at his feet, “ inconspicuously” scooting it behind him. 

“I was just checking in with Calypso,” he lied with a wide smile, “making sure Festus was...still on course?” 

Jason raised an eyebrow at Leo, coming close to wrap an arm around his waist, pulling him in. 

“You’re such a bad liar, you know that?” 

Leo sighed, caught once again. “Yeah, I know. Everyone tells me, you’d think I’d start to listen.” 

With a chuckle, Jason pecked Leo’s forehead before letting him go. To Leo, the fact that that action could have even just been executed, onto  _ him _ no less, still sometimes (most of the time) blew his mind. 

“What are you doing out here in the Bunker? Even if you were checking on Caly, you’d be back by now. Nyssa said you’d been here for a while.” 

“To be completely honest, I shouldn’t tell you. BUT! I can say that it was a lot of work and it took me longer than expected and now it’s storming,” Leo frowned. 

Jason made an “O” with his mouth. 

“That’s right, I forgot. Why didn’t you call me?” 

“I thought you were going to be at the paaaa- the pier. Ya know, soaking up what has to be a birthday gift from dear ‘ol dad.” 

Thinking about it that way, as a gift to Jason, was new. Why hadn’t that crossed his mind before? He promises, he’s smarter than he looks...and acts...and thinks, ok? 

“Huh, yeah, I guess so,” Jason smiled. “How about we ditch the surprise party.” 

“W-WHAT? I mean,” lowering his voice to sound normal, he’s cool, Jason totally doesn’t know about the- 

One glance at Jason's raised eyebrow, the curl of his lip that pulled on his scar, and Leo knew there was no point in even pretending anymore. 

“Ok fine, there was a surprise party and no, we don’t have to go if you’d rather not,” Leo sighed. It felt like a weight was lifted off his chest. 

Jason grinned, “so we ditch, and spend the night on the pier. I’ll make sure it doesn’t rain on you, and, we can try to conquer this fear of yours,” he slid his hand down to hold Leo’s, “Together.” 

Leo smiled, it reached his eyes, probably making him look a little weird, but he didn’t care. He liked the sound of that. 

“Happy Birthday Jaybird,” he said before leaning up to give him that special womb day kiss. 

He liked it very much, yes, thank you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Stay tuned all week for more amazing Valgrace content from me and my fellow ship writers! It's gonna be one helluva week!


End file.
